


【2369】空帷（连载中）

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: “人世间的煊赫光荣，往往产生在罪恶之中。”非常不典型的ABO，洁癖慎入
Relationships: 一间豪翟, 何焉悦色 - Relationship, 嘉闻 - Relationship, 小洛豪滴滴滴吹
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“所以，您不开心的是订婚典礼上他会出席是吧。”

现在是星期五的下午，听完本周最后一个预约时段顾客的讲述，张颜齐找出了最令来者烦恼的地方。

哪怕结束本次咨询即可歇业享受周末，但是职业素养不会让他有丝毫懈怠。

客人坐在张颜齐正对面的丝绒椅子上，懒懒靠着椅背。他有着时下最chic的逗号刘海，大气明艳的长相，手指落在破洞牛仔裤露出的皮肤上，正有一下没一下地敲着。

“说的没错。”

“他又不会找茬，管他做什么。”

“那不一样。”客人轻笑一声，像在表达他当然知道他们口中的那个“他”不敢。“可是，就是不想看到他嘛。”

聊了不到二十分钟，客人就忘了喜欢压低声线故作成熟的习惯，流露出听起来天然有些软糯的尾音。

张颜齐注意到了这点。这表明他很放松，手指的敲击不过是为这点小小的烦恼。

也很快就可以帮他解决了。张颜齐拉开窗子，让外面清新的空气流进诊室。

“要是我是他，想出席典礼还是因为觉得没有安全感。毕竟按你说的，他没什么可以仰仗的东西，也没有名分，不是么？只要让他知道，您父亲希望他以一个正式身份出现，他应该就不会执着了。我想了个法子，您可以听一听——”

张颜齐的心理诊所位于帝都有名的第七大道。上世纪开始这条街上就有了许多诊所，主营私人咨询业务，收费大约是市价的三到四倍。

诊所门口小小的牌子上刻着张颜齐的名字，这是他读书时想都不敢想的。所幸有合作伙伴姚琛和另一位投资人的赞助，他才在拿到挂牌资格之后，不用为别人打工，而是开起了这间诊所。

严格意义上，出入于此的绝大多数顾客都没有任何心理问题，更多是想找个完全可靠的人讲讲心中的烦恼。张颜齐总能给出恰到好处的建议，又在聊天时一直保有一种时而严谨时而跳脱的风趣，于是他逐渐在第七大道上的众多咨询师中脱颖而出。

口碑一旦传开，门口停的顾客的车子也高级起来。

眼下这位客人进门前，张颜齐就在窗口打量过。

他没带管家，也没带司机，开的是一辆式样古怪的跑车。多半是上流社会里年轻的继承人，很讨厌受拘束的那类。

果然如张颜齐所料。

来人的问题也是豪门常见的，合法继承人对长辈新近伴侣的不满。

只是他这么年轻就订婚，那么应该不会是主要继承者，再加上他精致的长相，张颜齐完全可以确定这是一位 Omega。

身为 Beta，张颜齐觉得简直不能再好。自己泯然众人的出身，若是成了 Alpha 或 Omega，都不会拥有比现在更轻松舒适的生活。而且 Beta 最适合当一名咨询师，无论来访者是什么属性，都很容易放下心来，与他共处一室。

解决了客人的问题，时钟刚好显示六点。姚琛发消息过来问自己晚上有没有约，没有的话要不要一起吃饭。

他那边一样结束了下午的咨询，只是更幸运些，比自己早半个钟头。

什么嘛，明明就在对面诊室，穿过走廊推开门就能见到，还发消息。张颜齐这样想着，回了一个“当然没问题”的表情。

“你最后给了他什么建议？”一个小时后，姚琛把刚送到的外卖盒子拆好，分给他一份。

两人都忙了整整一天。尽管没什么体力消耗，心里却都十分疲乏，实在没有力气再出去找馆子，只是挤在接待室的吧台那儿，分享工作日的晚餐。

“还不是让他打感情牌，说什么’希望生母在天之灵能感受到自己的幸福，给她留一份精神上的空间’。其实……”

外卖送的慢不说，鱼太老，西兰花也煮的太烂。张颜齐拿方便筷子戳了戳，还是都吃了下去。

“其实根本没必要么。不如装得大度点，给人印象更好。”

“他们随性惯了吧，才不愿意装样子。”姚琛笑笑，不置可否，放下手中没动几下的饭盒，玩起了手机，又想起来叮嘱他，“以后这家不要再点了，不好吃。”

邮箱提醒音响起。姚琛一打开邮件，经典的《The Rose》随着钢琴伴奏响起。

“看什么呢？”张颜齐想凑近看。

姚琛扫了一眼就把手机递了过来。

屏幕上是一封制作精美的电子请柬，上面写道：订婚典礼会在两周后的晚七点，于虹桥路三十号举行，纸质请柬还在寄送途中。

邮件是其中一位新人发来的。他是诊所的另一名投资人，也是姚琛读大学时在极限运动社团里面认识的前辈和好朋友。

“最近喜事这么多的吗？”姚琛收回手机，继续划着屏幕。

“不就我今天最后这个客人，还有任豪嘛。”

“不是。我这边今天也有人来咨询，说有个宴会他不怎么想出席，可是偏偏有人要他在场。”

“大概最近天天都是良辰吉日吧。”张颜齐终于结束了难吃的晚餐。咽下最后一口鱼，倦意一瞬间也涌了上来，整个人进入宕机状态，运转过度的大脑懒得去关联听到的三桩喜事。

与此同时，帝都西郊的别墅里，翟潇闻伸出三根手指，捏住焉广荣腹部有些松弛的皮肤，手法熟练地垂直进针，缓缓推进了药物。

这项操作每天都要进行，早餐与晚餐前各一次。

翟潇闻的动作十分果断准确。尽管曾经的他并没有想过，有一天自己演练过的技能，会用到这位比他父亲还要大的人身上。

拥有版图横跨各大洋的海运集团和多到每天连利息都花不完的钱又如何，还不是没有健康。

“半小时以后就可以吃饭了。”翟潇闻收起了注射器，用皮肤标记笔记下了此次注射的位置，以防下次继续在同个地方下针。最后放下眼前人卷起来的丝质衬衫，这才按铃让外面候着的佣人进来收拾。

焉广荣自然不会和他说什么感谢的话。只有在从未见过他衰老真相的外人面前，他才会摆出一个中年企业家的谦和面貌。至于对见过他松垮皮肤和最丑陋样子的翟潇闻，当然没有对其他人那般的客气。

一离开主卧，翟潇闻就失去了脸上总挂着的笑容。

他不笑的时候，看来很有几分严肃。以至于去餐厅的路上，没人敢同他问好。

近来他心情并不好。

焉栩嘉这周开了他放进财务部没多久的表弟，理由是抓到了他偷卖设备的现行。

虽然归根结底，要怪自己没管教好，但终归等于在自家亲戚前狠狠打了他一耳光。

这还不算完。翟潇闻本来盘算着，等焉家那个 Omega 儿子订婚，其他人忙于筹备的时候，好突击检查看看焉栩嘉有没有什么把柄能捏在手里。结果焉广荣特意和他说，希望他能够出席典礼。

这就很让人讨厌了。出席典礼又不会带给他任何好处，反而徒增麻烦。

既然无法得到法律上的保护，那么虚名到底是虚名。翟潇闻还不会傻到，真的相信自己出现在那个场合，就会是什么承认合法地位的序曲。

可是如果他拒绝，就真的太奇怪了。今天去找的咨询师也没能给出什么好的建议，枉费他花了市价的几倍，也不过如此。

推不掉的话，去就去好了。翟潇闻相信总会有机会，再从焉栩嘉手里扳回这一城的。

但糟糕的是，这个安排让他惹上了订婚当日的主角。

何洛洛大概是找准了传饭前这段时间父亲因病不能入席，正坐在餐厅，好整以暇等着自己。

“回来的这么早啊。”翟潇闻在餐桌上首的另一侧，斜对着何洛洛的位置入座。

他们之间从不会叫头衔或称呼，只用“你”“我”，更常见的甚至连主语都没有。

“公司那边有人打理，我可不需要，什么都自己动手。”满意于噎了他一句，何洛洛想起咨询师给的建议。尽管说了大概会奏效，但打感情牌不是自己的风格。他可说不出什么“爸希望你去，只是妈妈可能会不高兴”，还是单刀直入更适合。

“订婚那天你去吗？”

“为什么不去？”

“其实就是个应酬么，大部分去的人都会很无聊的。” 我可是在为你着想。

“有酒就不会无聊。”翟潇闻从醒酒器里给自己倒了小半杯。

“不无聊也会尴尬的。”何洛洛给了他一个同情的目光。

公司的事还一团糟，下午也算白跑一趟。一天下来，翟潇闻着实很累，实在不想再重复去问“为什么会尴尬”，只是又挂上笑容，回看了何洛洛一眼。

何洛洛给了一个“是你要我说的”眼神。

“你知道的。在这里，在公司，没人会说什么。可是那时候，肯定有挺多人来，还有发言感谢父母那种环节。到时别人怎么说，就没法控制了。哦，对了，我忘了你还没有参加过这种，应该不知道……”

“你想错了，我没想去。”

自己说是他父亲提出的，他会相信吗？不管怎样，在听到更刻薄的话前，还是结束这段对话吧。

“真的吗？”何洛洛的表情有了变化。

“真的。”他的确不想参加，但也没有办法。

旋梯处传来了脚步声，是时候回归其乐融融了。

“那还蛮奇怪的。”

“我肯定不会有什么动作的，你大可放心。”

“谅你也不会。”


	2. Chapter 2

帝都中城，众多摩天大楼包围着一块凹下去的区域。

这里是CBD内唯一的公园，约莫有两个半足球场大小。大片的草坪修剪得当，永不枯萎。即便现在是冬天，没有春夏季节上班族三三两两散落其间吃饭晒太阳的热闹，但午餐时分，往绿地看去，还是能获得片刻闲适。

中午时段的菜品相对简单。侍者送来焗乳鸽的时候，赵让收回了望向窗外的目光。

冬阴功特有的气味已在空气中弥散开来。为了控制食量，何洛洛特意点了他并不喜欢的味道。光是这样还不够，细粉也换成了低GI的乌冬。

“对自己没必要这么狠吧。”赵让有点叹服发小在节食上的毅力。

雾气袅袅从碗口升起。他们的座位本就被绿植包围，很是私密，此刻赵让只注意得到何洛洛捏了半个青柠的手。他中指上戴一枚火油钻，有拇指指甲大小，正折射出璀璨的光芒。

“再减一点，穿礼服会更好看么。”

何洛洛把他推过来的香橙海鲜羹又推回去，专心于面前的小小一碗。

“真不吃吗？”见他摇头，赵让不再管，接着对乳鸽下手，“我还以为你最近要忙典礼那边，不会来公司了。”

“不是有采访么，我当然要来了。”何洛洛答得理所当然。

他们提到的采访是由O权保护机构发起的。

为了宣传在各个行业有所建树的Omega，响应上头“提高Omega社会地位，消除偏见”的政策，去年下半年起，全国播放量最高的网播节目增设了一个周播专访。作为在移动端进行市场推广的这家新型电商平台的创立者，何洛洛也收到了邀请。

平台创始人的身份听来光鲜，采访时展示的与入驻品牌的分成也十分可观，然而实际上，利润几乎全部来自于使用何洛洛自家运输链省下的转运费，这种话是不方便透露的。

不是随便哪家平台都有资本和他们竞争最低价格的。是以赵让觉得，自家平台的成功没什么可以让别人借鉴的地方。不过节目一播，等于帮忙做了个既免费又正面的大型广告，他高兴还来不及，又怎么会高尚到去管别人跟不跟风呢？

何况，这个专访的存在就很是个笑话。

Omega能找到一份自食其力的工作，朝九晚五对着电脑屏幕过一辈子，都不见得是件容易事。能做到上这档节目的人，或多或少都有点别的助力。

赵让摩挲着橙子盅口刻得完美的锯齿边缘。

自己也是从家里领了一笔钱出来，拉上何洛洛一起弄了这个平台，才从身不由己的处境脱身。

有时候，他也会暗暗叹气，觉得发小真是幸运。

“典礼那边完了，有什么安排吗？”赵让喝了一口茶。

“我要…给自己放一个月的假。”

何洛洛没怎么动筷，见赵让一直在吃，没法和他说话，本有些兴趣缺缺。这会有了话题，眼睛立刻亮了起来，说起打算去滑雪的事。

“可惜我们全家都去。要是只有我和他…就好了。不过也很好啦。”

聊完哪里雪质比较好，话题又转到了健身心得，还有最近追了什么剧上。整顿饭期间，赵让看得出来，发小总有意无意展示手上的戒指，应该是想让他主动问起。然而赵让却不太想如他所愿，要么固定在那几个话题上，要么就专注于吃。

******

“总吃这个不太好。可以试着增加一定运动量，能促进睡眠。”咨询结束前，姚琛嘱咐他道，“还有一点，过了中午就别喝刺激性饮料了。”

走出诊所大门，外面空气不错，翟潇闻深吸了一口。

也不知道是才二十多岁就要靠褪黑素入睡可悲，还是只有付了钱才有人听他说心里话更可悲。但不管怎样，说出来总比闷在心里好一点。

翟潇闻没直接回去，而是决定听从咨询师的建议，去公园走走。

公园离诊所所在的第七大道不远，拐过一个路口就是。翟潇闻已经很久没来这里了。算起来自从离开A&O律所，跳到金荣海运，就再也没来过。

因是工作日下午，公园里很冷清，只有一些外地来的游客。想到姚琛说过的话，翟潇闻没买奶茶，只去了之前常去的面包房，买了只杯子蛋糕，然后在草坪边上，找了个长椅坐下。

他这趟出门带了框架眼镜。

坐在长椅上抬头，刚好看得到曾经自己工位对着的窗口。翟潇闻还记得那时候他会起得很早，好错开搭乘电梯的最高峰。

每天早上刷完工牌，就能看到A&O律所帝都办事处的标志出现在自动门后。

如今回想起来，那段日子已经恍若隔世。

真奇怪。为什么那时总觉得，会有什么好事情在未来等着自己？不过这么想也正常吧。一毕业就进了业内顶级，还是用人上声誉极佳、平等对待Omega的律所，很难不会这么想。

何况还有人陪他一起。

因为他的存在，很难不爱这座城市，不爱那时候的生活。

杯子蛋糕入口，还是熟悉的味道，可是不会有人在跑项目的间隙买来塞给他，或是陪他一起吃了。

分手后，翟潇闻离开了A&O，换掉了所有联系方式，搬了新住址，也不再和曾经的朋友联络。

在帝都这个诺大的拥有两千四百万居民的城市，一个人想要消失，是件再简单不过的事情。

生活不是情景剧，不会有人替你安排什么街头偶遇。从此他再没有出现在自己的世界里。

翟潇闻不知道他现在是不是还在A&O。尽管他知道只要打开手机，把屏蔽词去掉，就能获悉他最近的消息。

还有一刻钟就五点了，他活动了下坐得快要发木的双脚，想着还是早点回诊所，把停在那儿的车子开回去。

刚走了一小段路，翟潇闻就被塞了一份影院传单。上面浮夸的字体很抓人眼球，印的是一部大片即将上映，改编自三四年前很火的一部奇幻剧。

自己曾经为数不多的消遣里，有一项就是和他一起追这部剧。

“Only the ladder is real, the climb is all there is.” 这句台词还被翟潇闻当过签名。

当时他对自己说，要不要把对那个翻盘角色的喜爱表露的如此明显。“你有心，当然是好事，不过也要学着藏起来。”

想到这，翟潇闻有些不舒服起来。回头看了一眼，发现发传单的人看不到自己，就把传单扔进了路旁的垃圾桶里。

回到诊所，路上行人才渐渐多了起来。翟潇闻找到车子，发动后往西郊开去。

再不离开中城就要晚高峰了。

他控制方向盘已经很稳健，不论加减速都很平稳。乘过翟潇闻车子的人，听他说起科二挂过三次，从头再来才拿到驾照，都会觉得他在开玩笑。

就像爬上去的人，没人会问你搭了什么梯子，他们只看得到你站的高度。

等红灯的档口，翟潇闻又往那座大厦的高层看了一眼，然后上了高架，一路畅通无阻。


	3. Chapter 3

上任法务部负责人之前，金荣给了任豪一段时间缓冲，正好够他交接完在A&O做的H股IPO。

尽管已是累到算要强打精神才不会出错，今天的工作一结束，任豪还是去了趟医院，接体检完的阿婆回家。

他们家在内环和中环之间，是一套平层，现在是阿婆和任豪爸妈在住。如果任豪没有搬出去，就能实现小时候的愿望——父母不再总在外地做生意，可以和阿婆一起陪着自己。

然而世界上的很多事情就是如此。你心心念念的，得到时总是时过境迁，早已不再需要。

自从任豪开始工作，为了省出花在通勤上的时间，就搬进了公司附近家里为他购置的公寓。这样也避免了带人回家可能引起的尴尬。

任豪认为，与家人保持这样不远不近的距离，每隔一段时间回去看看也挺好的。可是好景不长，这两年，阿婆的记忆严重衰退。不仅在家老是忘了东西放在哪，出去甚至还迷过路，弄到要去派出所领人的地步。

爸妈倒觉得老年人这样也正常，为她请了专业看护就算尽心，心安理得地不定期天南海北跑跑，弥补过去忙于生意，没时间放松的遗憾。只剩任豪还在关心。除了定期带阿婆去体检，还让看护多带她出去走走，参加社区里的活动。

从医院回来，任豪靠在沙发上和阿婆聊天，说起了最近换工作的事。

“你律师不是干的好好的，干嘛要送快递？”阿婆听说过金荣，却不了解集团主营业务，满脑子都是旗下的同名快递公司，“要是缺钱，阿婆给你。我们不去那。”

任豪解释了大半天什么叫企业里的“法务”，阿婆才打消了误解。

今天实在太累，阿婆去切水果的功夫，任豪就睡着了，醒来才发现天已经彻底黑了下来。

应该是怕打扰到他休息，整套房子都没人开灯，只有一点灯光，从厨房门上的磨砂玻璃透过来。

也不知道是自然醒的，还是热醒的，任豪一醒就不自觉抖落了身上盖的一层薄被。

家里暖气开得太足，阿婆又把他的被角掖得严严实实，这会整个人出了一身薄汗。

听到客厅有动静，阿婆从厨房端了晚饭出来。说他挺长时间没回来了，就没让保姆做饭，自己做了两个他喜欢吃的。还说想让他多睡一会，晚饭做好了也没喊他，拿去保温了。

都这个点了，他确实也饿了。任豪醒来后总要过一会才彻底清醒。等到吃了小半碗，才想起来好像忘了什么，搁下筷子。

“阿婆看到我手机没有？”

“噢，我怕吵到你，就收起来了。等我给你拿——欸，放哪去了？”

任豪用家里座机打了一通电话才找到手机。果然，消息栏里有几十条未读信息。

糟了，洛洛……这下今晚有的受了。

“阿婆，我先走了。”任豪赶紧拿了车钥匙，又披上大衣。

“怎么连饭都不吃了？没出什么事吧。”

“没事。洛洛找我。”

阿婆放下心来，笑得心领神会。问他怎么搞得，连男朋友的名字都能叫错。

“小豪，这样可不行，人家会生气的。”她叹了口气，语重心长地接着说，“哎，小闻都好久没跟你回来了，是不是你不上心，惹人不高兴了。”

听到那个名字，任豪僵硬了一秒。

“没有的事。我走了啊，阿婆再见。”

如果一切按部就班地发展，任豪是不会遇到何洛洛的。

他们家虽说支付得起帝都较好地段的任何一套房子，但他们这种层级的家庭，放眼整个城市，也不算少，一抓一大把。

任豪对接手自家的纺织公司没什么兴趣。

一直以来，他对自己的规划，不过是一边在事务所做着一边积累人脉，有朝一日也许能开个属于自己的律师行。另外就是每年领了家里公司的分红，拿去投一两个没什么风险的小项目。和姚琛一起合伙的咨询诊所，就是其中之一。

然而，那场意外之后，任豪原本的生活多了更多可能。

由于他睡过了头，今晚的约会彻底泡汤。

一盘黄黑交加、一片混沌的东西正摆在任豪公寓的餐桌上，离近仔细看才辨认得出，里面有类似虾仁的块状物。

“吃吧。吃完我就不生气了。”何洛洛抿了唇，又把盘子推得更近些。

盘子里是他特意准备的惩罚。还是看在任豪确实太累，并且是在阿婆那睡着的面子上。如果是和朋友出去，放了他鸽子，那又会是另一种待遇了。

看到他脸上的精彩表情，何洛洛的唇角有上扬的趋势，但他不会有丝毫心软。

既然为了任豪，曾经的他可以精心布下一个局，那么任豪为了他，吃下他做的东西也是理所应当。

很多人都以为他们俩相识的起点是那场交通事故，还会羡慕能拥有这样戏剧性的开始，然而何洛洛清楚，其实还要再早一些。

两年前，焉广荣就因为看不惯他的作风，替他安排了相亲，还威胁要是不去，就再也不免费帮他平台上的货物转运。

只是不论是脸还是性格，那个相亲对象都不是他喜欢的类型。好在早预料到会是这个结局，他提前拜托了赵让，在隔壁桌看自己手势行事。一旦他发出没兴趣的信号，就立刻去洗手间给自己打电话，说家里有急事，叫他赶紧回去。

那天相亲的酒店，还同时承办了A&O与另一家律所的联谊。

他正笑着跟赵让调侃，那人竟然当了真，还很着急问他，要不要送他回去，真是傻到无可救药的时候，见到了躲在联谊角落当壁花的任豪。

他一向行动派。没过两天，就布置了那场完美到毫无人为痕迹的追尾。后续唯一的问题也仅仅是让任豪对他的驾驶水平有了误解，担心他开那辆百公里加速只需两秒的跑车，会不会有什么问题。

“不是说了，是刹车灯的事么。”他靠在任豪肩膀上，好像置身一整片雨后松林之中，“谁知道为什么那天突然坏了。可能是命中注定吧，要你碰到我。”

他笑得坦然。

蓄谋已久，不也是一种注定吗。

弄坏尾灯，等在任豪回父母家必经之路的路口，黄灯变绿灯时，先起步，再刹车，然后静静等待跟在后面的那辆车，以二档的速度撞上自己。

追尾与他最爱的运动滑雪一样，总是后车全责。那之后再用假CT片子，暂且演一演的脑震荡，达成对方不得不每天来探视的效果。

何洛洛当然有自信，在这短短的时间内，能把那份内疚转化成兴趣，再转化成喜欢。

只是到底把自己弄进了医院，引得焉广荣来了。

他带着颈托躺在病床上，焉广荣站在旁边瞥了一眼。

“早知道就让你去学表演了。”

何洛洛拿前置摄像头自拍了一张，是很像那么一回事。

“没学也好。拍戏挺辛苦的。”

躺在病床上的日子，委实太无聊了。还好任豪刚来探视过，这会他不需要演得那么完美。

“你喜欢就好。”不管怎么折腾，还没有到真拿自己身体不当一回事的地步，焉广荣就不再管这件事。“这次是认真的吗？”

“总比你帮我找的好。”

“也比你以前的好。”至少任豪的履历，焉广荣看了以后觉得也还说的过去。何洛洛是该收收心了。“那就他吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

出卖你拥有的，换取你想得到的。这笔买卖很是公道。甚至当机会降临的时候，你还要感谢上天，感谢他施予的恩赐。

不是每个人都可以得到这种机会的。

任豪并不介意出卖自己。灵魂和肉体，放在那里也是闲置资产，不去盘活的话，久而久之还会变成不良资产。至于随之带来的心态失衡，不过是个小问题，他尽可以在别的地方补回来。

比如现在。他看得到自己的汗水，滴落在何洛洛褪下浴袍后光裸在外的皮肤上。蓄着的眼泪让他看来比平日要脆弱和茫然。

“唔…… 慢一点……”何洛洛望过来的眼神潮湿，仿佛自己才是他的一切，而不是反过来，自己拥有的将全是他带来的。

这时候可不会和平时那样从善如流。他变得极缓极慢，引诱只想慢“一点”的人，摇晃着勾引他恢复之前凶恶的撞击。

他咬上何洛洛脖子与肩膀连接处的皮肉。锐利的牙齿叼住了薄薄一层，用力吸吮，红痕便随着毛细血管的破裂，一点点加深、扩散。

当何洛洛蹬着两条漂亮细长的腿，挂在自己的小腿上时，不算太大的卧室里，香柠檬的味道一下铺天盖地。

熟悉了他的身体以后，任豪也知道，每到最后他都会这样，同时还会迷乱到“哥哥”、“任豪”什么都叫，再靠在自己的颈窝，从急促的喘息中慢慢平复下来。

香柠檬彻底盖住了山茶花，和自己的味道混在一起，似乎有人在刚下过一场大雨的森林，打翻了半瓶精油。抱他去浴室草草洗完出来，味道还没怎么散去。

这对想要即刻入睡的人简直是个挑战。

味道的源头却浑然不觉，早在他怀里找到一个舒适的位置，睡熟了。

任豪睡得不怎么安稳。

他被困在连月光也只能照进些许的密林里。周围杂树丛生，怎么走都像在绕着同一个地方打转，总也找不到出去的路，索性停了脚步，背靠一棵树，坐下休息。

一只灰白花纹的猫咪跳到眼前，和小时候睡前阿婆读的童话故事里那样，扯了下他的裤脚，示意他跟它走。

猫咪带着他走了很远，一直走到一栋完全用甜点砌成的小屋前面，才跑了几步，钻进大门上开的猫洞。

怎么连小屋都和书里的插图一模一样啊。他笑了下，没有一开始那么慌乱。

至少有东西吃了。

该是被困了很久，胃里空荡荡的，很不舒服。任豪不自觉就掰下一小块窗台，咬了下去。等吃完再跟主人道歉吧。

可是甜点入口，却变了味，满口都是柠檬的味道。

他一下子惊醒了。胸口灼痛，喉咙酸涩。应该是昨晚吃下的那盘导致的问题。把枕头垫的高些，才好受了许多。

透过未拉严的窗帘缝隙，任豪看见外面天刚蒙蒙亮。在床头摸到手机，拿起一看，还不到五点半。

何洛洛睡得正沉，肩膀小小地起伏着，呼吸打在他侧颈。似乎把他当成了他自己床上永远会摆着的粉色大型玩偶，手脚并用，缠得很紧。

他低头看了一眼心口。和先前每每做些无厘头的梦，醒来发现都是水泥跳到胸口踩奶差不多，那个位置上，重重压了一只手。

有一瞬间，任豪想接着做那个没做完的梦，就没有挪开那只手，任由它继续搭在那里。

要是继续做下去，就会见到房子的主人吧。然而再闭上眼，还没等他彻底睡着，闹钟就响了。

“早啊。”一开口，何洛洛才发现自己的声音有点哑。

“早。”任豪很快按掉闹钟起了床，又帮他盖好了被子。好像还漏掉了什么，任豪踩上拖鞋，站在原地想了两秒，才想起来。他俯下身，落了一个轻吻在何洛洛额上。

其实现在起床还早，只是再躺下去，任豪会觉得不那么自在。“我去做早饭。”

“我去好了。”何洛洛半撑着身子，也要起床。

任豪觉得喉咙又开始酸涩起来。“你那是…装置艺术。”

“那我不做，你也别做了。”何洛洛转而勾上他的脖子，“我不想吃。”

只要不是躺在一起什么都不做就好。他又回到了床上。

*******

焉栩嘉顶着一头乱糟糟的头发，穿着淡蓝睡衣，坐在餐桌前。过长的刘海遮住了大半视线，他也不管，只管一勺一勺舀罐子里的酸奶。

何洛洛回到宅子，看到的就是焉栩嘉一点点往胃里塞早餐的样子。他停住朝旋梯那走的脚步，走过去揉了揉焉栩嘉的发顶。

“他没送你回来吗？”焉栩嘉把刘海往后拨了拨，好看清来人。尽管他知道敢揉他头发的只有那一个人。

“他上班去了。我自己回来的。”声音听起来还是哑。

何洛洛脱下套在外面的茧型白羽绒服，里面只穿了件薄荷绿条纹衬衫，起床后随手套上的。是他留在任豪住处众多衣服中的一件。衬衫最上面的三粒纽扣没扣，领口大开着。

佣人很有眼色，眼观鼻鼻观心地接过外套，默默退下了。

何洛洛拉开焉栩嘉身旁的椅子坐下，从他面前的透明碗里拿草莓吃。

红色汁液溢出唇角，和他脖子上的红痕一起，比着谁更鲜艳。

何洛洛身上带的松林的味道，正在空气中和自己的信息素对撞。焉栩嘉皱了眉，往旁边坐了些，拉开了一点距离。

现在何洛洛的样子，和学生时代在外面鬼混到清早才回来如出一辙。焉栩嘉把碗拖到了自己这边。

“干嘛这么小气。”何洛洛也不和他争，捏了客三明治吃了起来。

“在那边没吃饱吗，还是…最近压力大？”

自从母亲去世，除了人身安全和面子上的东西，比如升学比赛，焉广荣都不怎么管他们。

初中时他们和所有人一样，做了检测。得知会分化成Omega以后，有那么几年，何洛洛反而处处都要证明自己。不光考中西O中，就连考萨克斯十级前，反复练习到连自己一听见《帕格尼尼随想曲》前几个小节都怕了的程度，还不算完……

他不来找自己，也会找别人。

焉栩嘉不明白为什么何洛洛会变得放纵起来。是“什么都要做到最好”带来的压力太大，需要发泄，还是有别的原因。

“我有什么压力？”何洛洛叼着三明治，伸长手臂去够酸奶，含含糊糊说道，避开了第一个问句，“连公司都不用我去。”

鬼知道何洛洛说的公司，指的是他开的那家电商平台，还是金荣。

他们之间好像总是这样。不说话的时候，和去拍全家福全程不用摄像师指挥，可以直接出片一样，一派岁月静好。一说话，再普通的言语，瞬间都会长出密密麻麻的刺，对着各自身上套的那层壳戳过去。

焉栩嘉也不知道还能说什么，话到嘴边只剩下“不去公司，也得贴抑制贴。你这样像什么样子。”他放了另一罐酸奶在何洛洛面前。

“下次我知道啦。”何洛洛又推回去。他胃口很好，吃完三明治，还盛了半碗生滚粥。

焉栩嘉当然知道这句话不过是敷衍，但至少没有顶他的话了。于是他伸出手，帮何洛洛扣上面那几颗扣子。

楼下的气氛确实奇怪。翟潇闻站在廊柱后，往下看了一眼。

前两天他从诊所拿了新一代褪黑素，据说副作用比之前那版要小。

翟潇闻很想知道副作用是不是真的小了，但首先得让他吃到吧。

他试过拧，也试过拔，连拿厚厚一本字典对着桌角砸的方法都用过了，还是打不开。

如果不是和瓶盖较劲，翟潇闻至少三点左右能睡着。好不容易挨到天亮，想下楼找个早起的佣人帮忙打开，吃两粒再睡一会，就看到餐桌那有人。

等他看清在那里的两人究竟是谁，翟潇闻手中的紫色药瓶脱了手，沿着旋梯，一阶阶滚了下去。


	5. Chapter 5

第二颗三角形贝母扣的边缘没打磨光滑，焉栩嘉扣到那里，发出了“嘶”的一声。看到指腹瞬间沁出血珠，何洛洛下意识低下头含住了他的手指。

温热包裹了伤口。何洛洛垂下的眼睫覆盖住所有神情，可是舌尖还在一点点暧昧地舔舐，酥麻的痒意通过食指传遍焉栩嘉的全身。

衬衫只剩下最上面那颗没扣。焉栩嘉用另一只手帮他拢好领口，抽出手指，贴上去吻他。

焉栩嘉闭上眼睛，试图忘记那薄薄一层织物下的红痕。

他感受得到自己辛辣微苦的香气，在与松脂缠斗，激烈程度等同于他们唇齿间的交缠。

直到听到台阶那里发出声响，他才和何洛洛分开。

上了二楼，长长的走廊已经空无一人。

焉栩嘉看了下瓶身上的标签。这只能说明窥探他们的是位失眠患者。“他会不会告诉爸？”

何洛洛抱着双臂，眼中还蓄着刚才那个吻逼出来的水雾，却因为听焉栩嘉提到“爸”，一下子被点着了。“告诉他又怎么样，他管过我们吗？”

“别这么讲。”

佣人看到了自然不敢说什么…那个人除外。不过就算是他看到了，也不敢告诉爸的吧。他没必要多管闲事，给自己找不痛快。焉栩嘉吐出一口气，想着应该没什么事。

“你帮他说话？”像是不愿意和焉栩嘉多呆，何洛洛转身下了楼，在台阶上还继续说，“他知道了最好，我还想看看他有什么反应呢。”说不定他早就知道了。

为什么他们说起话来又是这样收场。焉栩嘉收紧了攥着褪黑素的手。

何洛洛什么时候能明白，如果让自己在父亲和他之间选择的话，他会永远站在他那边。

********

任豪今天和姚琛一起吃的晚饭。一切从简，就在诊所。

根据长期和张颜齐点外卖积累出的经验，姚琛今晚点的很成功。鲜虾馄饨被他们两人一扫而空，甚至到了要饭后喝茶消食的地步。

去年姚琛生日，任豪送了他一套自动功夫茶具，被他放在了办公室。眼下正插了电，兢兢业业，为他们烹茶。

姚琛的办公室不大，布置得很温馨，东西也一应俱全。任豪环视一圈，挺长时间没来了，又添了不少摆设。

水泥正趴在他右手边，发出舒服的呼噜声。原是他在反复顺着它圆圆的后脑勺往后，一路撸到尾椎。

摸起来手感很好，十分顺滑。

任豪没抱水泥在腿上趴着，是因为它太重了，重到他坐在接待室等外卖的时候，一道灰影直扑过来，他膝头一沉，没接住，直落到了地板上。

“怎么这么重了？”任豪捏了捏猫咪的后颈。

“那豪哥你得问张老师了。怪他把水泥养成这样。”知道任豪今晚过来，姚琛才跟张颜齐说，把水泥交给自己照顾一晚。

“都这么长时间了，你们还没在一起吗？”姚琛示意他过来沏茶。任豪用消毒湿巾擦了手，在姚琛对面坐下。他注意到姚琛说的是“他”，不是“我们”。

“这你就不懂了。”姚琛拿起茶盅，一副运筹帷幄的样子。他是老板，自然不怕为他打工的人中途跑掉，“早晚是我的。”

任豪也摆出举杯的架势，跟他碰杯，“祝你早日成功。”

“还是比不了哥。好快啊，不知不觉哥都要订婚了。”大学时姚琛去韩国交换过一年，染上了用“哥”称呼的习惯，有时候也这么喊他。

“差不多也有一年多了。这个速度还好吧。是你们太慢了。”

姚琛不想说来说去话题又回到自己身上，问起任豪怎么突然想过来“视察”了，晚上不是该陪男朋友的么。

“也不能天天在一起嘛。”

姚琛戴的YSL耳坠在灯下闪烁，他没接着问，冲任豪笑了笑，目光玩味。

姚琛新购置了懒人沙发，叫他随便坐。任豪便双手抄起水泥，带到了沙发上。

他今天没去陪何洛洛，而是出现在诊所，实则因为昨晚的那个梦，让他很想过来看看水泥。当然，他和何洛洛交代的是自己晚上留在A&O加班。

“听歌吗？”姚琛准备去清洗茶具，觉得自己不在，办公室里会有点冷清。

“好啊，你随便放就好了。”任豪找了个舒服的角度陷在沙发里。

外面彻底暗了下来，路灯发出冷白的光。偶尔经过几辆汽车，显得这里更萧索了。好在姚琛歌单里都是电子乐，任豪才感到热闹了一些。

还能做什么呢

我连伤感都是 奢侈的

我一想念 你就那么近

但终究 你都不能

陪我到 回不去的远方

蓝牙音箱突然放了一首明显不属于姚琛歌单的情歌，任豪想起身切掉，然而懒人沙发却好像突然变成了一片流沙，令他一直往下陷落。

所有能呼吸的空间都逐字逐句消失，任豪开始喘不过气来。

落地窗上映出了他的脸，还有睡在一旁的灰白猫咪。和从前相比没什么区别，只是身边少了一个人。

任豪还记得自己第一次留意到翟潇闻，那时他唱的就是这首歌。

那次并购结束，par叫上组里的人聚餐庆祝。吃完饭就解散还为时尚早，他们又辗转到KTV。

这首歌是那段时间挺火的一部电影的主题曲。点的人唱了几句发现自己低估了难度，问有没有人能唱完，翟潇闻自告奋勇拿起了话筒。

我最大的遗憾

是你的遗憾 与我有关

五光十色的气氛灯也没有他眼里莹莹的光惑人，包厢里安静得只剩下忧郁感伤，以至于歌声结束后，所有人四目相对，都发现彼此眼里带了泪光。

“小翟，你怎么把大家都唱哭了？罚酒，罚酒。” par发了话，还没等他说完后半句“不罚也行，再唱一首欢快点的”，翟潇闻就当了真，急急灌下一大杯，呛得咳出了眼泪。

“龙律你干嘛，把人孩子都给吓着了。”投资人递了纸巾过去，就不再管翟潇闻，很有经验地换了“恭喜你发财，恭喜你精彩”，重新把场子热了起来。

翟潇闻唱完想回座，但包厢里太暗，没找到之前坐的位置。正好见任豪身边的人拿了话筒站到前面，空着个位置，就坐了过来。

“你没事吧。”

“还好，就是头有点晕。”

《恭喜发财》的MV色调很亮。任豪看得见他脸上泛着红晕。还有翘起的嘴角，上面有细软的绒毛。他的嘴唇沾过酒水，浅粉色显得更润泽。整个人随着音乐晃动，看起来很有些可爱。

手机“嗡嗡”震了好几声，是何洛洛发来的微信消息。

订婚那天要穿的礼服已经完工，何洛洛试穿后拍了照片发过来。

饶是设计图任豪之前看过，上身后的效果还是超出了他的想象。

“你觉得怎么样？”

“很好看，你搭的胸针也好看。”只发“很好看”太过敷衍，任豪自然不会那么回。

“那当然了。”任豪的那套礼服就在一旁挂着，可是他不会拍照片发给他。何洛洛手下飞速打着字。“你什么时候来试？”

“明天我一下班就过去。”

何洛洛又回了个小恶魔的表情，才搁下手机。

衣帽间里，他左右转了转身。镜子里的自己一身纯白，只在左侧的驳领上，戴了只一箭穿心式样的钻石胸针。简洁大方，看上去是很不错。

“不戴项链了么？” 焉栩嘉端详着那条小巧细致的项链。

项链一早被何洛洛取了出来，之后就忘在了一边。至于何洛洛戴的那只胸针，焉栩嘉记得原本是耳饰。

这些都是他们母亲以前喜欢戴的首饰。

“不用了。领子已经足够特别了，再戴，别人就不知道该看哪里了。”何洛洛转过身来，露光的眼睛看向他，“你觉得怎么样？”

“胸针挺好看的。”

“他也这么说。”

早上他们之间有点不快，于是何洛洛晚上拖他来看礼服。

焉栩嘉知道何洛洛想看自己不开心，可是他突然不想配合了。他坐在衣帽间的长沙发上，恹恹道，“你开心吗？”见何洛洛眼里的光消失了，继续说，“开心的话，我就去忙了。”

“我只想…找一个不会离开我的人。”

“他不会离开你的。”他看了眼何洛洛中指上的戒指，推门走了出去。

就像离开你的，也从来不是我。倒是你一直在离开我。

********

姚琛回到办公室，才发现音箱里正在放他的一位顾客放过的歌曲。

“要切吗？听起来挺伤感的。”

“马上放完了，算了。”任豪脸上没什么表情，手刚搭回水泥温热的身体，一支电音响起。水泥突然惊醒，从他手中飞速窜了出去。

“拉我起来噻。”水泥不在，任豪也没有再坐在这里的必要。只是他在沙发里陷得很深，没法自己起身。

费了好大力气，姚琛才把他拽出来。“核心力量不够，是不是最近都没健身了？这样可不行。”姚琛就差把“豪门这碗饭难端，得时刻保持身体素质”说出口了。

“我会加练的。”

站起来以后，任豪才发现，之前自己放空，都没注意到路灯发出的光柱里，有大片雪片在起舞。

“下雪了。” 姚琛和他一起看着窗外，语气带了遗憾，“这周末不能叫张老师去爬山了。”


End file.
